mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland
Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland (魔法少女育成計画 in Dreamland) is a Drama CD in the Magical Girl Raising Project series. Contents *CD Plastic Case (with 2 discs) *Booklet (20 pages) :: - Index, Track List, Cast, Staff (P2) :: - Synopsis (P4) :: - Characters (P5) :: - Main Song, Lyrics (P8) * 10 pages short story, Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland: The Two Monsters Final Battle in the Dream City *Cast Autograph Gift Postcard (Filling out personal information and survey and sending the postcard can give you the cast's autograph. It already passed the deadline, however.) Track List DISC1 *01. Prologue Length: 02:12 *02. Main Song "GIRLS GAME" Short Ver. Length: 01:36 *03. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 1 Length: 04:34 *04. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 2 Length: 03:12 *05. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 3 Length: 02:10 *06. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 4 Length: 04:35 *07. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 5 Length: 01:41 *08. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 6 Length: 03:14 *09. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 7 Length: 06:13 *10. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 8 Length: 08:25 *11. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 9 Length: 11:31 *12. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 10 Length: 05:42 *13. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland First Part 11 Length: 11:50 *14. DISK CHANGE VOICE ~Nemurin~ Length: 00:24 DISC2 *01. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland Second Part 1 Length: 07:10 *02. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland Second Part 2 Length: 03:53 *03. Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland Second Part 3 Length: 07:04 *04. Epilogue Length: 03:36 *Bonus 01. Main Song "GIRLS GAME" Full Ver. (Limited Edition Only) Length: 04:20 *Bonus 02. Preview for Next Time! (Nope) (Limited Edition Only) Length: 02:49 *Bonus 03. Cast Interview (Limited Edition Only) Length: 13:58 *Bonus 04. Main Song "GIRLS GAME" Instrumental Ver. (Limited Edition Only) Length: 04:21 *Bonus 05. Drama CD CM (Limited Edition Only) Length: 05:34 Cast * Atsumi Tanezaki as Snow White * Azusa Tadokoro as La Pucelle * Tomoyo Kurosawa as Nemurin * Ayaka Ohashi as Beautiful Calamity Mary * Goto Saori as Pfle * Risa Taneda as Shadow Gale * Rie Murakawa as Detick Bell * Ari Ozawa as Lapis Lazuline * Momo Asakura as Rain Pou * Omori Date Ya as Postarie * Rina Hidaka as Marika Fukuroi Voice Sample can be found on official site. Staff *Original Work: Asari Endo (Illustration: Maruino) *Producer: Hiroyuki Masaba *Scenario: Asari Endo *Sound Production: *Sound Director and Editor * * Synopsis Suddenly, the magical girl Snow White stood on a strange land, feeling no sense of reality. Snow White, who walking forward while being guided by a nostalgic voice, reunited with a weakened magical girl Nemurin. Someone is summoning several magical girls from different timelines in an attempt to control the Dream World. Snow White received Nemurin's request and began to rescue the Dream World that is losing its order. Before the summoned magical girls are absorbed by the world distortion, they must stop the mastermind! Characters * Nemurin * Beautiful Calamity Mary * Snow White (summoned timeline: JOKERS, after chapter 4) and her ideal self * La Pucelle (summoned timeline: Unmarked, just before chapter 1) * Pfle (summoned timeline: restart, before chapter 2) and her ideal self * Shadow Gale (summoned timeline: restart, before chapter 2) and her ideal self * Lapis Lazuline (summoned timeline: restart, during chapter 2) and her ideal self * Detick Bell (summoned timeline: restart, during chapter 2) and her ideal self * Rain Pou (summoned timeline: limited, during chapter 3) and her ideal self * Postarie (summoned timeline: limited, during chapter 3) and her ideal self * Marika Fukuroi (summoned timeline: JOKERS, after chapter 4) and her ideal self Music GIRLS GAME by Akatsuki Records Vocal．Stack ／ Composer．ACTRock ／ Lyrics．ACTRock Bonus Feature(s) *Five bonus tracks are included in Drama CD "Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland" Limited Edition. *A 6 pages short story, Magical Girl Raising Project in Dreamland: The Wall Between Me and You, is included in Magical Girl Raising Project Drama CD & Fanbook. Summary Trivia Video Gallery 「魔法少女育成計画」ドラマCD制作記念PV Category:Spin Off Category:Drama CD